New Views
by Lorelai Rhymeless
Summary: Tifa is having doubts about her relationship with Cloud. The return of an old friend and an old enemy will cause some changes. TifaAeris and CloudSephy. (unfinished) Oh wow! I updated! Rating chage too...
1. Arrival

The wind whipped Tifa and Cloud's hair as they rode Tifa's gold chocobo to Kalm Town. Tifa, who was riding up front, sighed boredly. She, Cloud, and Kera (the chocobo) had been moving from town to town since the final farewell from all their friends. She'd been all up and over the entire world, wandering aimlessly with the spikey-headed boy and frankly, she was tired of seeing the same things over and over. Cloud, hearing Tifa sigh nuzzled the back of her neck.  
  
"What's wrong?" he inquired.  
  
"Nothing." she replied as usual.  
  
"Oh no you don't," he said before she withdrew from the blossoming conversation. "I know that sigh. You're getting bored again."  
  
A single non-committal sound was all Cloud got in the way of an answer.  
  
"I know you're tired of moving around so much Tifa, but I just can't seem to find a place to relax. Too many memories in some places."  
  
Can't find a place to relax? Tifa thought. Out of all the thousands of miles of land on this planet, he can't find one spot he wants to relax on for more than two days.  
  
"What about the villa?" she said aloud.  
  
"The villa? Well, it belongs to the whole group, not just me. After all, we bought it with our money. Besides," he added after pausing. "it's too hot there."  
  
Tifa said nothing as they rode on and the town on Kalm began to appear on the horizon. She gently nudged Kera into a canter and in a matter of minutes, they had made it to Kalm. *** After spending some 'alone time' with Cloud, Tifa stepped out of the inn and strolled around the town. She sighed and took in the familiar atmosphere. This was how life was meant to be, quiet and relaxing. The large clock in the town-square chimed the hour and Tifa smiled as the sound brought forth a torrent of memories. Most of them were happy memories, times when she had come here with all of her friends. She could remember each time her comrades laughed or chuckled in this town. Yes, it was safe to say that Kalm held a special place in her heart, more so than Midgar or even Nibelhiem. She always felt as if she were coming home when her travels brought her back to Kalm. Tifa came up on the clock and gazed at the carved clock face. The sun was just beginning to set along the horizon and warm shafts of orange and red light made the old wood glow. Beautiful. She thought as she slid on to a bench facing the sunset. I could live here for the rest of my life. She was content with that thought for awhile until that nagging voice in the back of her mind asked a question. Could you live here with Cloud? The question pushed her violently from her pleasant thoughts. Well of course, she could live here with Cloud, she loved him, and that was that. Having answered the bizarre question, she attempted to settle back into her soothing thoughts, but something was wrong and she could not relax again. As she concentrated something seemed to flicker through the sunlight, something silver. It flowed like a long banner in a slight breeze and caught the sun's rays turning it a shimmering gold. A dark figure appeared in the horizon, tall and sleek. Something about the shape of that figure struck a chord in Tifa's soul. It was a person she thought she would never see again, a person she helped kill. She got to her feet and stood transfixed by the completely unbelievable sight, Sephiroth strode calmly into Kalm Town. 


	2. Will power

It is something I will not soon forget, the look on that woman's face as I walked into that small town. True, everyone was staring at me, but she was the only one I was concerned with. I remember how she and that group of do-gooders sent me to the Lifestream. She, I think her name is Tifa, seems so afraid of me. No, not afraid just startled I suppose. I stop a foot in front of her and still she does nothing. I admit, seeing someone you believed to be dead a few months ago walk up to you as if nothing had ever happened is rather unnerving, however I would think that she could at least scream or something. I mean I did strike fear in people's hearts. However, they no longer have reason to fear me for I can no longer cause them harm, a curse from the Lifestream. *** "Where is Cloud?" he asked simply. His voice seemed to knock her from her stiff silence.  
  
"How.what are you doing here!" she spoke through clenched teeth "We knocked you into the Lifestream, you were gone." Every muscle in Tifa's body strained to move forward and attack Sephiroth. Her mind literally screamed at her to move, to punch him, to do something! Yet, she couldn't bring herself to move. Something seemed wrong about all of this, Sephiroth felt different then he had before. When she had been fighting him, there had been a horrible evil aura about him; he always seemed to be carrying such a heavy burden. Tifa didn't know if this burden was one he was given, or if he had placed it on himself. Either way, the Sephiroth that stood in front of her was not the Sephiroth she had come to know and hate. So she steadied her shaking body and waited for his answer.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." he said giving her a cheesy smile.  
  
"Look bright boy!" she growled grabbing him by the throat. "We can do this one of two ways. One, you shut up while I think about what do to next. Or two, you can keep talking and we'll see how far you get with no head!" she emphasized her threat with a squeeze of his throat.  
  
"Gotcha." Sephiroth croaked.  
  
"Good, glad we understand each other." Tifa released his neck and looked around. Quite a group had gathered and people were beginning to look scared. They recognized the silver-haired man in black. "We should get inside. Come on." Tifa grabbed Sephiroth and steered him towards the inn.  
  
The door of the inn swung open with a bang and in walked a harried looking Tifa leading a slightly ruffled Sephiroth. The innkeeper jumped back a bit and a gasped as he saw who came through his door. The two headed towards the stairs but Tifa was stopped by a shaky voice.  
  
"M.Miss Tifa, who is.?" the innkeeper trailed off as he stared at Sephiroth. Tifa sighed and went behind the desk.  
  
"Jayson," she said fixing him with an apologetic gaze. "I'm sorry I had to bring him here, but there was no where else."  
  
"But th..th..that's."  
  
"Shhh," she placed a finger to his lips and dug with her other hand in a pocket "I know, but you have to trust me. I wouldn't put you in any danger Jayson." she brought out a handful of money and pressed it into Jayson's hand. "Don't say anything, I'll handle this okay."  
  
"Okay Miss Tifa." Jayson replied, his hand closing around the crumpled wad of money. "I trust you." he glared at Sephiroth "You tell me if he bothers you and I'll kick his ass."  
  
"Okay Jayson." Tifa chuckled and returned to escorting Sephiroth up the stairs.  
  
They walked wordlessly down the hallway until they reached the room Tifa and Cloud shared.  
  
"Okay Sephiroth," Tifa said stopping in front of the door "don't do anything stupid. I could barely keep myself from killing you when I saw you. I don't want to know what Cloud will do when he sees you! Why I shouldn't kill you is beyond me."  
  
"You see the difference in me don't you?" Sephiroth said quietly.  
  
"What!?" Tifa exclaimed.  
  
"So you noticed, I'm not the same as I was before."  
  
"Yes," Tifa crossed her arms "I noticed and it's what kept me from sending you back to the Lifestream. Don't you forget that."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He replied.  
  
"Shut up, and stay out here until I tell you to come in. Try anything funny and I'll let Cloud stomp your ass again."  
  
She turned and went into the room. Cloud was resting on the bed so she shook him gently to wake him.  
  
"Cloud sweetie get up. I have something to tell you."  
  
" Mmm, what?" Cloud said as he woke up.  
  
"Get up Cloud I need to talk to you."  
  
"What is it Tifa?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Well uhhh." Tifa struggled to find the words.  
  
"Just say it." Cloud urged as he sat up and stretched, " Whatever it is couldn't be that bad. Not coming from you anyway." He kissed her soundly on the lips and chuckled.  
  
"This is pretty bad Cloud, I don't."  
  
"Go on Tifa."  
  
"Well it's about Sephiroth." 


	3. Revelations

"What about him?" Cloud asked frowning.  
  
"Well, what would you do if he was still around?" Tifa twisted her hands nervously.  
  
"Why?" he replied evenly.  
  
"Because, um.."  
  
"What are you trying to tell me Tifa?" a dangerous glint shone in Cloud's Mako eyes.  
  
"He's here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He came back, I don't know how but.."  
  
"Don't joke with me Tifa!" Cloud interrupted.  
  
"I'm not, some how he's back." She said quietly.  
  
"What are you trying to do to me?!" Cloud shouted, " I have barely gotten through what happened on a few months ago! Now you're trying to tell me that the person I killed with my own hands is still alive?"  
  
"Don't yell at me Cloud! It was as much a shock to me as it is to you! Don't pretend like you were the only one who fought him!"  
  
"Then why would you say something like this!"  
  
"Exactly! Why would I say something like this unless it was true Cloud?" Cloud said nothing as he clenched his teeth in anger. "Fine, I'll show you!"  
  
Tifa stalked to the door and threw it open. Of course, Sephiroth stood out in the hallway, he gave Cloud a short wave and a lopsided grin. Cloud instantly exploded from his spot next to the bed. Weapons or no, Sephiroth stood not 10 feet away and all Cloud knew was 'Kill Sephiroth'. Tifa, who had been expecting something like this, sucker punched the enraged Cloud before he could do any irreparable harm. Sometimes Cloud was so hotheaded. True, the first time Tifa had seen the 'new' Sephiroth she had wanted to kill him first and ask questions later, but she had stopped herself. She had seen a change in Sephiroth, and she had hoped that Cloud would see it too. She sighed and knelt next to the surprised Cloud.  
  
"Tif'...why'd you"  
  
"Look at him Cloud! Does he look the same to you?"  
  
"Whaddya mean does he look the same?" he shouted in return "He's Sephiroth, remember him? He's the guy who tried to kill us every time we met. Oh yeah," he added "he also tried to destroy the world!"  
  
"But he's not the same person is what I mean."  
  
"May I say some.." Sephiroth began  
  
"Shut up!" Cloud jumped up and pointed a finger at Sephiroth "You don't say one word, or so help me I'll kill you..again."  
  
"Stop threatening him Cloud, he's had enough of that already."  
  
"Why are you defending him?" Cloud raved.  
  
"Shhhh, Cloud, you need to calm down. Sephiroth, come in here so that the whole world doesn't find out about you." Tifa yanked him into the room by one arm and slammed the door shut. "Cloud, stop being so muscle-headed and use some common sense. We all saw Sephiroth fall into the Lifestream, we know that he was gone. Don't you think that there must be some reason as to why he is back all of a sudden?  
  
"I don't care about why he is back, the point is that he is back."  
  
"But Cloud..."Tifa began  
  
"Excuse me," interjected Sephiroth "but if you are done talking about me as if I'm not here may I tell you why I am here? I mean, if you would like to continue speculating then be my guest, but it seems rather redundant to me.  
  
"I don't..."Cloud began.  
  
"Shut up Cloud!" Tifa held up a hand to stop him. "Sephiroth, tell us what you have to say. We'll decided what to do with you afterwards."  
  
"Well, I assume you know that the Planet functions best when it has balance." Sephiroth began. "Namely, everything is as it should be. The Planet will do anything to protect the balance it needs to function, which is why is created Weapon so long ago. It is also why I was brought back. You see, the events that transpired so many years ago where not meant to happen. I mean that Jenova's appearance on the Planet caused more damage than you think. The obvious problems were that I was born to the wrong father and was made a test subject, Shin-ra gained its' evil intentions, and the death of a certain other."  
  
"You mean Aeris." Cloud supplied. Strangely enough, Cloud felt rather intrigued by the whole story. He began to see what Tifa was talking about. Sephiroth did seem different, calmer, more at peace with the world. The hatred for the silver-haired man no longer seemed right anymore. The man Cloud had hated was indeed gone, replaced with a new man, a man Cloud didn't know and had no right to hate.  
  
"Yes, Aeris." Sephiroth nodded and continued with his story. " Aeris was never meant to die, just as I was never meant to die. Thus, in order to restore the balance the Planet brought Aeris and myself back."  
  
"Wait..." Cloud said quietly "You said Aeris is back as well?" 


	4. New Midgar

"Yes." Sephiroth replied simply.  
  
"She's really back, you're not just saying that?"  
  
"No, I'm not lying. We spoke briefly before we returned."  
  
Cloud fell silent as he thought about the news.  
  
"Where is she then?" Tifa asked.  
  
"I believe she chose to return to Midgar."  
  
"Then that's where we're going!" Cloud said suddenly already heading to the door.  
  
"Cloud!" Tifa grabbed his hand to stop him.  
  
"What?" Cloud looked confusedly at Tifa.  
  
"Cloud, it's dark outside. It's too late to go out." Tifa explained gesturing to the window "Plus, we've been riding Kera all day long, she's tired." Cloud looked longingly out of the window "We can get Aeris tomorrow, she'll be fine."  
  
"Yes, Aeris will be fine Cloud." Sephiroth added.  
  
"Well fine," Cloud said giving Sephiroth a look "we'll leave first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
***  
  
That night Tifa lay awake listening to the sound of Cloud sleeping. She had no idea how the spikey-headed boy could have slept that night. Too much had gone on today for her to get a decent sleep. Two people had just come back to life in one day! Both of who would have a big impact on her life. First, there was the little matter of what to do with Sephiroth. There wasn't a man, woman, or child who did not know who he was or what he looked like. She supposed his appearing in the square in town might be explained away, but how was he going to live? Where could they put him where no one would harm him? She was sure that he was harmless, and that his story was the truth. In fact, she had come to truly like Sephiroth. After things had calmed down in the room, she'd had a small talk with him. Sephiroth was quite charming; he'd been very polite and answered all of her questions honestly. By the end of the conversation, any lingering fear of the man was gone. She knew he retained his skill of the sword and his mastery of materia, but he had quickly assured her that he would do no harm with either. "It's is not safe for anyone to wander about the Planet with no protection." He'd said, and Tifa whole-heartedly agreed. Even Cloud had gotten over his aversion to the silver-haired man, adding his own questions at random parts in the conversation.  
  
Tifa looked at the sleeping Cloud. "I wonder if he knows how it made me feel to see his reaction to the news of Aeris returning". It had hurt her a bit. Yes, she was very happy to know that her best friend was back, but she was not stupid, she remembered Cloud's near obsession with the other woman. She knew what might happen when they went to get Aeris. Tifa buried her face into her pillow and tried not to think about it anymore.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Cloud, Tifa, and Sephiroth set out for Midgar. Kera could not carry them all so Tifa borrowed a chocobo from Jayson for Sephiroth to ride. Cloud took Kera's reigns this time and pushed her into a quick trot, he had to be careful not to over work Jayson's chocobo for it was not a golden. Excitement flowed through Tifa's veins as they drew closer to Midgar; the depressing thoughts that had plagued her last night were replaced with a strong desire to see her friend, Aeris. "I'll finally have another woman to talk to". True Yuffie was a woman, sort of; well she was a girl. However, that didn't help Tifa much, the girl was not exactly the type of person that could be confided in. She would either tell your secret because she didn't care if you preferred no one knew, or she would be distracted or not listen to what you had to say in the first place. She could be a sweet girl when she wanted, but she did have her faults. A slight jarring woke her from her musings.  
  
"We're here." Cloud said.  
  
"Time to meet her for the second time." Tifa said sliding off of Kera's back.  
  
"I think I'll stay out here." Sephiroth said stepping into the shade of a large boulder. "It's probably not good for me to just walk into Midgar like I did Kalm."  
  
"Sure?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Of course, I'll be fine out here." He replied giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Okay." Tifa replied not really wanting to leave him by himself.  
  
"He said he'd be fine Tifa." Cloud said anxiously "Let's go."  
  
Tifa nodded and she and Cloud walked up to the guard at the gate. 


	5. Cloud's Second Hole

"Well if it isn't Tifa and Cloud!" the guard greeted. "How you two been?"  
  
"Very well Setton, and you?" Tifa replied.  
  
"Aw I've been fine. My kid's on the soccer team now! You should see him runnin' around in the sun! Fresh clean air an' sunshine! I'm so happy they removed the plate."  
  
Cloud shifted from foot to foot impatiently.  
  
"Me too, life seems to have gotten much better for everyone. I'm glad your son gets to enjoy his young life in the sun."  
  
"Yeah, I'm so proud."  
  
"And you should be."  
  
"Yes," Cloud said rather loudly "and it's been nice catching up with you but we have to go. People to meet you know."  
  
"Of course," Setton said opening the gate "I'll see you two later."  
  
"Bye Setton." Tifa waved to him as they walked through the gate. She glanced at Cloud out of the corner of her eye. "So where do you think she'll be?"  
  
"The church I think."  
  
Tifa nodded and continued following Cloud down the street. Midgar seemed different in the sunlight. Not as foreboding as it used to be. She wouldn't have minded living here either, but Cloud just couldn't keep himself still. She could see the church in the distance, Clouds eyes intent on the ancient structure. They came to a stop in front on the old wooden doors and Cloud tried the rusted handle.  
  
"Locked."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, it won't turn." Cloud looked around the area and walked to one side of the building to some crawling ivy, which had flourished in the bright sunlight. "I think I might be able to climb this up to the roof."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well they obviously haven't fixed the church up since we've been gone. I'll bet the whole I made the first time I visited this place is still there."  
  
"Cloud, that's ridiculous! You'll hurt yourself!"  
  
"Naw I'll be fine Tif'. Just wait there." With that, Cloud began to scale the side of the building.  
  
"Cloud! You didn't even bother to knock first!" Tifa called, but Cloud was already to high up to hear. "Climbing ivy". Tifa thought to herself. "The boy's a hopeless romantic, but a hopeless romantic that's going to hurt himself". Tifa grinned to herself and knocked on the door.  
  
***  
  
Up on the roof, Cloud picked his way across the uneven and broken top of the church. Carefully, he moved over to the familiar hole he had made the first time he'd been to the church. "Big hole". He thought as he stood on the edge peering down into the church itself. He could vaguely see Tifa and Aeris hugging and crying from his vantage point. "How'd Tif' get in already?" He shrugged and looked for a way down into the church. Cloud edged around the hole looking for anything he could lower himself on to, when he suddenly heard a resounding crack followed by a creaking. Crap. He thought as part of the roof gave way under him.  
  
***  
  
For awhile there was just darkness around him. "I suppose Tif' was right about the roof thing. Jeez my head hurts! Did it hurt this much when I fell the first time?" Cloud began to hear hushed voices about him.  
  
"He's gone and made a bigger hole in the roof now." Came a soft voice, Aeris.  
  
"I told him not to go up there." Tifa's voice replied.  
  
"The flowers are crushed."  
  
"I'm not surprised."  
  
"Think he'll be okay?"  
  
"Well he survived the first fall didn't he? He'll be okay, just give him a few minutes."  
  
"Why did he even go up there?"  
  
"Aeris, I have no clue."  
  
Aeris giggled.  
  
"That's Cloud. Oh I've missed him. I've missed you all."  
  
"We've missed you as well Aeris. Seeing you answer the door was...well almost like a dream. I mean Sephiroth told us you were back, but it didn't really hit me until I saw you."  
  
"That's understandable."  
  
Cloud groaned and the voices stopped, one set of footsteps headed for him.  
  
"Cloud?" Aeris said kneeling and putting a hand to his forehead.  
  
"Aeris?" Clouds eye's flicked open to see her smiling, concerned face. 


	6. Stranded

"Hey." Aeris said simply and helped him sit upright.  
  
"It's really you!" Cloud pulled Aeris into a tight hug.  
  
"Yes, yes it's me!" Aeris chuckled returning the hug. "Oh I missed you Cloud."  
  
"I missed you to." He replied, and for a moment, nothing was said until Aeris looked away uncomfortably.  
  
"Well," she said getting to her feet, " I assume you came here to do more than just say hello."  
  
"Oh yeah. We came to meet you and to see if you'd like to join us on our trip to see the whole group. I know they'd be just as glad to see you again, and since you sort of...appeared I guess, I assume you have no place to stay." Cloud stated as he picked himself up and dusted himself off.  
  
"Yeah." Aeris said slowly.  
  
"Well I'm sure one of them would be glad to have you stay with them for awhile."  
  
"Well, I do need a place to stay."  
  
"And who better to stay with than one of your best friends." Tifa said smiling.  
  
Aeris chuckled and returned Tifa's smile. " I suppose you're right. Shall we be off then?"  
  
So it was decided, Aeris was joining them on their journey. Before leaving Midgar they stopped off at the new and improved Wall Market and bought Aeris some new clothes, a new staff, and other necessities.  
  
"I'll pay you back as soon as I can." Aeris promised as they left Midgar.  
  
"Nonsense Aeris!" Cloud said as they approached the boulder Sephiroth was waiting near. "Call it a gift from all of your friends. It's the least we can all do, especially after all you've done for us."  
  
Aeris blushed and said nothing.  
  
"Sephiroth!" Tifa called, announcing their presence to the dozing man.  
  
He jumped slightly as he woke up. "Oh hey." He said as they came into the shade of the boulder. " I see we've added one more to our little group. How are you doing Aeris?"  
  
"Very well Sephiroth." Aeris replied, their eyes locking briefly.  
  
"That's good to hear." Sephiroth replied after a moment's pause.  
  
"Well, let's get going shall we?" Tifa said.  
  
They all nodded and began to load their packs onto the two chocobos.  
  
"Want me to get your pack Aeris?" Cloud offered  
  
"No thanks Cloud. I can do it." Aeris gave him a quick smile and secured her gear.  
  
Once everything had been prepared they all mounted the two chocobos, who were looking rather disgruntled at the fact that they had to bear two riders and all their stuff each.  
  
"It's off to the Mythril Caves." Cloud said with a flourish. The others just stared at him "Or not." He grinned sheepishly. Aeris chuckled and Sephiroth just gave him an amused grin.  
  
"Mythril Caves it is...ya weirdo." Tifa joked giving the back of his head a tap.  
  
The group had just begun crossing the Midgar Marshes when thunder began to roll over head.  
  
"Cloud, let's hurry and get to the Caves. I think it intends on pouring in a few minutes, and I don't want to get caught in it."  
  
"You're right. Come on Kera!" he urged the chocobo into a faster pace.  
  
The wind began to pick up and they were buffeted on both sides as they made their way across the flat marshland. Thunder rolled again, and lightening arced paths across the sky.  
  
"Come on spike boy!" Sephiroth called as his chocobo caught up with Kera "Get a move on it before that lightening makes your hair style get any worse!"  
  
"Oh like you're one to talk." Cloud called back. "At least I don't count exactly one hundred strokes when I style mine! Ya long haired freak!"  
  
"That's a just good styling habit and you know it!"  
  
The two grinned to each other as they raced through the blossoming storm. The entrance to the cave was only a few moments away and everyone was glad they had gotten to shelter, as the heavens seemed to open their watery gates.  
  
***  
  
" Whew," Tifa sighed as they huddled just inside the entrance of the Mythril Caves. " well that was invigorating."  
  
"So it was." Cloud agreed shaking water from his hair. " Well, if we're staying here over night we should stay close to the entrance.don't want any monsters sneaking up on us overnight." He unrolled his and Tifa's packs searching for flint and tinder.  
  
" Yeah." Sephiroth nodded. He gently stroked his chocobos' silky feathers in effort to calm the skittish creature. " Lightening bothering you boy?" The chocobo danced about as thunder struck again, Kera also began to look about nervously.  
  
"Better tie 'em up now Sephiroth." Cloud said sparking a bit of dried wood. " We gotta go rustle up some grub."  
  
"Yeah yeah, I'm coming spike-boy." Sephiroth grinned and knotted the two chocobo's reigns to a nearby stalagmite.  
  
Aeris grinned at the two and pulled a large blanket from her pack. "This should keep out most of the wind and rain." She commented and set to figuring out how to hang the blanket across the entrance.  
  
"We're going to find something edible in the caves." Sephiroth said retrieving Masamune.  
  
"Yep, be back in awhile." Cloud shouldered Ultima and he and Sephiroth disappeared into the gloom.  
  
"Well it's good to see them getting along." Tifa said seating her self beside the fire and shaking out her damp hair. "You'd never guess they were mortal enemies at one point."  
  
"Yeah." Aeris sat down next to Tifa having finished hanging the blanket " The world had planned on those to being close. The whole Jenova thing screwed up a lot."  
  
"That's interesting." Tifa absently pulled knots from her hair.  
  
"Don't do that you'll get split ends and ruin your hair. Let me brush it out for you." Aeris crawled over to her pack and fished out a brush.  
  
"Whaaa?" Tifa protested as Aeris came at her with brush in hand.  
  
"Oh calm down and let me do this." Aeris knelt behind Tifa and carefully began to comb out her long hair. "You've let it grow out since I last saw you."  
  
"Yeah." Tifa replied simply, not wanting to recall that horrific moment.  
  
"Ever since I first saw you I've wanted to comb your hair for you."  
  
"Really? Why?" Tifa asked curiously.  
  
"Because it's so soft and beautiful..." "...but that's not all that's beautiful about you." Aeris thought to herelf.  
  
"Aeris..." Tifa began confusedly.  
  
"How is Barret?" Aeris interrupted.  
  
"Um... he...he's fine, he and Marlene live up in Corel now. That's where we're going to meet up with the rest of the group." Tifa stammered, trying to figure out what just happened.  
  
" Tell me about what you and Cloud have been up to. I imagine you've seen a lot."  
  
"Yeah well..." Tifa recanted the story of the defeat of Sephiroth and then went on to a few of the happenings after the planet settled down. The gentle motions of the brush slowly made her relax, and Tifa found herself confiding her doubts about her and Cloud's relationship.  
  
Aeris set the brush down and pushed a few errant locks from Tifa's face. "Things change dear. I know it hurts to hear but it's true." Aeris smiled and shifted so she could look Tifa in the face. "The Planet brought Sephiroth and I back because things were meant to be different. Perhaps we aren't the only two the Planet had different plans for."  
  
Tifa was silent for a moment as she thought about what Aeris had said. The idea that the Planet had plans for all of them was a new one to her, so she hadn't thought that maybe she would be affected by this new view of life. When she thought about it the idea made sense. In effort to maintain balance, the Planet set paths for all the beings it supported, a nice little cycle.  
  
" Sorry if I rambled too much Tifa." Aeris apologized " Sometimes I just..."  
  
"No, it's okay Aeris." Tifa interrupted " I understand what you're talking about. It makes a lot of sense. The Planet probably did have something else for me to do, someone else I was meant to be with." She sighed and looked into the fire. " I wish I didn't have to say that, but I realize it's true...it's something that's been nagging at me for quite sometime. I don't want to hurt him, I mean, I still love him...but not like I did." She looked at Aeris. " You think I'm shallow don't you?"  
  
"Of course not." Aeris gave her a reassuring smile "Feelings can be just as unpredictable as the wind Tifa. Someone you thought you could spend a life with may not be the one you should be with, just as someone you never saw in that light could be your true love."  
  
Tifa arched an eyebrow. Aeris seemed to be hinting at something, and choosing her words very carefully. As to what the woman was trying to tell her, Tifa had no clue. "I'll think about it later." She thought.  
  
Just then, the winds from the storm began to pick up and a huge gust of air pushed past the blanket. The two women threw up their hands to block the sudden onslaught of rain and wind and the chocobos squawked (or Warked if you prefer) and strained at their tethers. Tifa got up, still holding up an arm against the wind, and began to struggle with the whipping blanket. Suddenly, lightening struck very close to the entrance and scorched a nearby tree. This was just too much for the already terrified chocobos, they screeched in protest and the tether securing the two of them to the stalagmite. Finally free, Kera, the gold, took off into the swamp, dragging the other chocobo along with her.  
  
"Kera!" Tifa called into the raging storm. "Kera come back!" She was about to run after them when Aeris grabbed her arm.  
  
"No it's too dangerous to go out in a storm like that, especially in a swamp."  
  
"But they were our only means of transportation. Now we're stuck..."  
  
"Better than being fried to a crisp from a lightening strike." Aeris replied firmly. "Now help me secure the blanket. We can try to find them tomorrow."  
  
Grudgingly, Tifa knelt to help Aeris secure the blanket shut over the entrance.  
  
"Cloud's gonna kill me..." she said when the task was complete.  
  
"No he won't, he'll understand. It's not like we could have avoided it." Aeris plopped down in front of the fire and leaned on a stalagmite.  
  
Tifa sat down next to her and put her head on Aeris' shoulder as if she'd been doing it her whole life. "Do you know how hard it is to breed a Gold chocobo? Cloud spent weeks babying our chocobos to get them to give birth to Kera! Not to mention most of the money we had at the time."  
  
Aeris chuckled deep in her throat. "If he really loved you he wouldn't get upset at so small a thing as losing that which can be found again."  
  
" Still...he's gonna kill me." Tifa sighed. 


	7. Understanding

"Well," Aeris thought to herself as hell broke loose. "at least Tifa didn't get struck by lightening."  
  
"Why didn't you go out and look for them!?" Cloud raged. " Do something besides sit and say 'Oh well...we lost our only transportation...who cares!"  
  
"Oooo," Sephiroth murmured to Aeris as they watched the two go back and forth. "mocking...low blow."  
  
"It's not as if I don't care Cloud!" Tifa shot back. "But did you actually expect me chase AND catch a scared gold chocobo? I'd like to see you do it!"  
  
Aeris arched an eyebrow at that. " She has a point, Kera was really moving when the tether snapped."  
  
"You could have at least attempted to get them back Tifa! Now what are we going too do?"  
  
"Yeah well, we are kinda stuck." Sephiroth replied to Aeris.  
  
"We can walk Cloud! Ever hear of it? We used to do it all the time before! Get off your lazy ass and do some work for once in a few months!"  
  
"She's got another point." Aeris chuckled "And a pretty good burn."  
  
"Watch it Tifa!" Cloud warned.  
  
"Or what Cloud?"  
  
Cloud growled and raked a hand through his hair. "Forget it. I just can't believe you let them go." Cloud sat heavily on his unrolled sleeping bag.  
  
"Like I said it's not as if I meant to." Tifa replied quietly. "It was a mistake...I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah well, that won't bring the chocobos back will it?" Cloud withdrew from the fight and began to clean and skin the animals he and Sephiroth had caught.  
  
Tifa sunk numbly to the cave floor and stared into the fire, seemingly oblivious to the awkward silence. Aeris looked from Cloud to Tifa for a moment before seating herself next to Tifa and taking the other woman's hand. Truthfully, Aeris was glad they'd had the fight it only meant that they were realizing the truth. Of course, Aeris hated seeing either of her friends hurt. Cloud still meant a lot to her and Tifa.well, Tifa had become part of her heart since she had found the truth. She looked up at Sephiroth who shrugged, knelt next to Cloud and began to help him strip the meat and cook it. Nothing more was said between the group barring the occasional "Excuse me." Or "Could you get that."  
  
That night Tifa and Cloud slept on opposite sides of the banked fire. Sephiroth slept a few feet away from Cloud and Aeris lay awake just next to Tifa. She stared at Tifa's sleeping form. She felt sorry for what was going on in Tifa's life right now. The other woman was dealing with some confusing thoughts. She'd been operating under the assumption that Cloud was the one she loved. Why? Well, because years of living around him and interacting with him had told her so. Tifa had done what felt right and now, because of Aeris, she was questioning everything she and Cloud had been through. Aeris reached out and flicked some of Tifa's hair from her face. She would do anything for the other woman. However, at this point it seemed Tifa would prefer to not be with anyone. She had a lot to think about. Aeris drew her hand back into the warmth of her sleeping bag and closed her eyes.  
  
"I love you." She whispered quietly.  
  
Tifa's eyes flew open at this. She hadn't actually been asleep, just dozing. It had startled her to feel Aeris touch her so intimately, and then to hear her say that! "So that's what she meant by the Planet having other plans for me. How could I have missed it?" Tifa studied the other woman's outline through the darkness. "It.doesn't bother me. Why should it really? I mean love is love, right?" Tifa frowned and turned on her side to face Aeris. "But accepting what she said would mean that everything in my life is planned for me by the Planet. Do I really live a mapped existence? Does this mean I have no free will?" The thought of that truly disturbed Tifa; she didn't like the idea that she had no control over her actions. That she was nothing but a puppet that could be manipulated and changed when the Planet saw fit. She sniffed and pulled the end of her sleeping bag up to her chin. No one ruled over Tifa Lockhart, not Cloud, not Aeris, and not the Planet. She yawned and relaxed her tensed muscles in attempt to get to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day Aeris awoke later than the rest of the group. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked about. Someone had prepared a light breakfast of oatmeal and dried fruit, an extra bowl and spoon had been left aside for her. Sephiroth nodded in her direction and continued eating his food. "Not a morning person I guess." She thought to herself. Aeris shrugged, grabbed her bowl and served herself some oatmeal. The two ate in silence for a moment until Aeris realized that Tifa and Cloud were missing. She raised a questioning eye to Sephiroth who simply gestured further into the cave with his bowl and spoon. Aeris looked over just in time to see Tifa and Cloud emerge from within the cave. Cloud leaned over and gave Tifa a kiss on the cheek as they entered. She gave a small smile and moved to roll up her sleeping bag, as she knelt she glanced briefly at Aeris. That one look told Aeris every thing, Tifa had heard her last night and felt her touch. Things were not 'cool' between Cloud and Tifa, although Cloud seemed to be oblivious to that fact. Aeris looked over to Cloud, who was grinning at Sephiroth. "Completely oblivious". Aeris sighed as she began to clean up her area. "Look at what I've done to her. I've destroyed her life. Things were fine until I came back. Was the Planet so wise in bringing us back?" She sat back on her heels and grabbed her brush to settle her brown locks.  
  
"Ready to get going?" Cloud asked the group as he shouldered his pack.  
  
"Yeah, one moment." Sephiroth said as he doused the fire and cleaned the pot of oatmeal.  
  
"I'm ready." Aeris said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Let's be off then." Cloud smiled and the group began the trek through the Mythril Caves.  
  
***  
  
Aeris groaned inwardly as she, Cloud, Tifa, and Sephiroth trudged deeper into the caves. They'd been walking all day. Well, at least it seemed like all day to Aeris. It was hard to tell what time it was without the sun. The only source of light they had was a lantern they'd purchased in Midgar, and a luminous moss that covered the cave walls. The moss was enough to light the way, but they still lit the lantern just in case they came across a moss-less room. Like last night not much was said as they made their way through the caves. It was rough on them all, for suddenly there was nothing to say. Aeris wanted desperately to speak to Tifa, and she knew Tifa wanted to speak to her. Aeris just wanted to explain herself to the other woman. Cloud didn't seem to want to talk to either of them and normally directed his questions to Sephiroth. Of course Sephiroth was used to people not talking to him so the silence didn't seem to shake him too much. Aeris remained silent as she plodded on. She hung her head and kept her eyes to the ground as she walked so she didn't notice she was about to run into Tifa until it was too late. Aeris ran head first into Tifa causing the other woman to yelp and jump.  
  
"Sorry." Aeris whispered.  
  
"It's okay Aeris." Tifa put a hand on the other woman's arm. "Look at that."  
  
Aeris focused her gaze onto the room they had just entered, it was strikingly beautiful. The cave room was very large with a high craggy ceiling which ended in black eternity. Aeris squinted trying to see through the dim light but gave up. The walls were made of some clear greenish substance and coated, just like the rest of the cave, with that luminous moss. The clear substance also formed stalactites and stalagmites which strained to connect ceiling and floor. In some places it had actually managed to do so forming columns of glowing light. Multiple corridors lead to different places all around the room, each stretching on until the eye became too weak to make out an end. A familiar sound caught Aeris' ear and she looked about for a moment until Tifa tapped her shoulder and pointed to the far side of the room. A cool stream of cave water slipped lazily through the room and onward to who knew where.  
  
"Guess we should stop for now." Cloud said as they stepped into the wondrous room. "Let's rest for awhile and then decide if we wanna go on or stay until tomorrow."  
  
"Alright then." Sephiroth set his stuff down and quickly grabbed his Masamune. "I'll go out for food, any special orders?" he grinned for a moment as the rest of the party stared at him. "Or you could all just gape at me ..." Sephiroth inspected on of the corridors leading from the room. "This one looks promising. Why don't you come with me Cloud?"  
  
"Sure, hold on a minute." Cloud unrolled his sleeping bag, grabbed Ultima and caught up with Sephiroth who had donned a thick black cape. "What's with the cape," Cloud asked looking Sephiroth up and down as they walked. "ya cold?"  
  
"Maybe I am." Sephiroth pulled the cape closer about him, molding it to his body. "It's a constant 65 degrees in here..."  
  
"Wimp." Cloud taunted and folded his arms behind his head.  
  
"Who you callin' a wimp, porcupine!" Sephiroth shot back.  
  
"I'm callin' you a wimp...wimp"  
  
Although Aeris grinned as their friendly banter receded into the cave she did not feel even slightly amused. Now she was alone with Tifa. Sephiroth, she was sure, would get through to Cloud. Cloud wasn't mad at Sephiroth like Tifa was mad at her. They wouldn't be alone, but she would. Aeris sighed and leaned back on a moss coved stalagmite. She looked over to Tifa as she moved around the site, making a pit for the fire and gathering cool water from the stream. Their eyes met as Tifa turned back with the pot of water. Aeris started to say something but closed her mouth and turned away, unable to speak. Tears began to run slowly down her face. How was she going to do this? She heard the pot being set down and a few seconds later an arm wrapped around her shoulders.  
  
"Don't cry Aeris." Tifa whispered into her ear. "I know you think I'm mad."  
  
"Aren't you?" Aeris sniffed and wiped her eyes.  
  
"Of course not." Tifa gave her a squeeze. "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Well, you had that argument and I know that you felt me touch you...and you wouldn't speak to me..."  
  
"Well," Tifa settled next to Aeris and stroked the other woman's back. "I was confused for awhile, and I was a little angry, but never at you. I was upset at myself for not understanding soon enough. I understand now though, I understand how you feel, and how I'm starting to feel."  
  
Aeris unconsciously leaned on the other woman for support, relief coursed through her veins as she processed Tifa's words. Tifa didn't hate her, in fact she admitted to having the same feelings. It made her heart soar to know this.  
  
"I was so afraid I'd ruined your life. That you didn't want to be with me but at the same time knew you couldn't be with Cloud."  
  
"Aeris..." Tifa put a hand to her face. " you don't have to explain anymore...I understand."  
  
Aeris looked up into Tifa's smiling face and her breath caught in her throat. She paused for a moment, taking in the scent that was Tifa, then abruptly leaned forward pressing her lips to Tifa's. The other woman jumped back a bit but didn't break contact. Instead she held the Aeris closer savoring the rare gentle contact. Despite her need for love Aeris was surprisingly gentle. Cloud had never been that gentle. Some cave water dripped from a stalactite and the tiny drop sounded loud amid the silence. The two jumped a part at the sound then smiled as they realized how silly it was to jump at such a sound.  
  
"Well, I'm glad things are okay between us, but what about Cloud." Tifa worried at a loose string on her sleeping bag.  
  
"Oh I think Cloud will be okay." Aeris gave a wise smile.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing, but I won't say anything to Cloud until you're ready okay?"  
  
"Okay...but what are you keeping from me?"  
  
"Nothing." Aeris smiled coyly. "Figure it out on your own."  
  
"Or I could just make you tell me." Tifa pounced on Aeris and began to tickle her relentlessly.  
  
Sounds of their mirth echoed from wall to wall. 


End file.
